Spoiled Rotten
by Dahlias
Summary: Five long years, very long years. Harry sighed to himself as he fixed the collar of his dress shirt. He smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of his chest and simply stared. Belated Valentine’s Fic.


Inspired by a sentence from a must read: **Not So Speechless After All - Sequel to Speechless by Desdemona Sakura** link: http: // www. etc. slashcity .net / archive / viewstory .php ?sid = 972 

_"You'd know if I was," Lucius lips curled into a soothing smile, a rather foreign look on his face. "You are spoiling me with greetings like the last, I hope you know that. I'm a creature of habit, so you shouldn't do that too often, otherwise I could get used to it and insist you do it every time."_

* * *

**Title:** Spoiled Rotten

**Author:** Dahlias

**Summary:** Five **long** years, very long years. Harry sighed to himself as he fixed the collar of his dress shirt. He smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of his chest and simply stared. Belated Valentine's Fic.

**Beta:** Oli – gotta love him :) Thanks!!

It had been five years.

Five **long** years, very long years. Harry sighed to himself as he fixed the collar of his dress shirt. He smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles of his chest and simply stared. The Urchin, the Scar-Head, the bane of the Dursley's existence, there it was – himself. His hair was still a mess, he was still too thin, and he still retained that bad habit of what Hermione once called _'His Hero Complex.'_ Taking a deep breath, Harry lowered his eyes and made sure the zipper of his finely pressed trousers was indeed closed.

"You look gorgeous."

"Hermione!" Harry was really glad she was there, and to show his gratefulness he swooped her swollen form into his arms and twirled her lightly, uncaring that he would have to perform, yet again, an un-wrinkling charm. "I don't know what I would do without you."

She laughed lightly, hand plucking imaginary lint off his sleeve. "You would have managed somehow. Wow… I can't believe it. It's finally happening." She wiped at her eye and laughed nervously.

"I know. It seems like only yesterday I threw that snowball at his head." Fumbling with her hands he smiled fondly at the memory.

.

_"Potter!" _

_Harry smirked and threw another one. It hit the Slytherin right in his chest, dead center. "Scared Malfoy? Afraid to knock a strand of hair out of place?"_

_Draco scowled; face red from the cold and cheek redder where a packed ball of snow struck him. "You wish Potter!"_

.

"You both ended up in the Infirmary." Reminiscing herself, she couldn't help reaching out again and hugging her dearest friend. "It was the beginning of the end."

.

_"This is all your fault." Pointed out Draco from behind the privacy screen as Madame Pomfrey rubbed a grossly smelling potion along his torso. _

_Harry glared at the silhouette he assumed just had to be Draco's. "How the bleeding hell is it my fault Malfoy?"_

_"Language." Scolded the medi-witch who capped the potion and stood ramrod straight. "Mr. Malfoy, I expect you to remain in that bed for the reminder of the night. If your fever hasn't reduced by morning then we'll be taking more drastic measures." With that she carried a tray with empty vials to her private rooms, leaving both students alone._

_Minutes ticked by and as Harry was feeling sleep creep onto him he heard rustling and swearing from behind the screen. Curious, he watched as the shadow of his 'rival' stood and pulled what he assumed was the sheets off of the bed and pad his way around the screen. He quirked a brow when a pajama wrinkled, hair standing Slytherin appeared with a pout and red nose. It was… cute. "Yes?"_

_"I can't sleep so you're keeping me company." Said Draco as he tossed the blanket over Harry's and settled his pillow practically on the dark haired young man._

_"Hey! Watch it."_

_Glaring lightly he shoved Harry's lank body farther to the edge. "Move over."_

_"What? You can't do that."_

_This time frowning, Draco placed his hands on his hips. "And why not? It's your fault I'm near death, if you hadn't pummeled me with rocks I wouldn't be stuck with you."_

_Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes which caused the Slytherin's frown to deepen a notch. "You have a bloody cold, we both do, and it wasn't rocks you moron, it was snow and for your information you gave as good as you got."_

_They stayed staring at one another and Harry couldn't help but really look at the Slytherin and was surprised when a spark of affection lighted. Yea Draco was the same little git but he wasn't the lackey everyone assumed he would be, it was just his luck that the Slytherin refused the mark and was now blacklisted but it was a shame that with the death of his father, the Ministry took it upon themselves to freeze all assets. With a sigh, Harry lifted the blanket; he was a sucker for lost little lambs even if this lamb was truly a sly coyote wearing an unassuming costume. "Get in."_

.

Lifting her hand she tucked a loose strand of his hair behind his ear. "I can recall you stumbling into the common room simply baffled and babbling about that git."

Harry kissed her nose, causing her to wrinkle it and cross her eyes.

.

_A hand was stroking his hair and Harry awoke to the blurry face of Draco Malfoy. "Good, you're awake." Not able to speak just yet, he listened to Draco ramble off about some weird dream and as his eyes were growing heavy, a strand of his hair was tugged hard enough for him to weakly glare up at the put out blond. "Are you paying me any attention? You know as your boyfriend your supposed to hang off my every word." _

_"Uh…"_

_"I mean really, how rude. Here I am spilling my latest nightmare of being balled and you simply fall asleep."_

_"Boyfriend?" the word came out strange, but Harry refused to acknowledge the squeak his voice turned out._

_"Of course." Draco looked haughty. "As a Malfoy, I get what I want, when I want, and whomever I want. It just so happens you're just what I've been looking for, it also helps that you're easy on the eyes."_

.

"Your husband on the other hand was a different story. If I had known he would get off on my misery I wouldn't have said a word." Said Harry.

.

_"It's not that funny!" shouted Harry as he glared down at his best mate who was near hysterics. _

_"It's bloody hilarious." Ron's face was red as he howled and clutched at his stomach. "Hey! Ow!" Ron's laughter quickly died as Harry and Hermione along with Dean who was listening near by whacked him with conjured pillows, not stopping until he begged for mercy._

.

"It was your own fault. If you hadn't nipped it in the bud then, then you wouldn't be standing here. For a Gryffindor you sure are weak when it comes to the Malfoy charms."

Harry snorted. "Yea, well, whenever I broached that particular topic he would snog me senseless."

"And it doesn't help you've spoiled him rotten. Picnic lunches, cuddling, defending his honor…" she trailed off with amusement.

"Don't forget the shopping sprees, jewelry, and my heart." He murmured the last part with a slight blush.

"By the end of the year he wrapped you around his manicured fingers. It was shameful but what can I say." Kissing him on the cheek she wished him good luck and walked out the door.

Sighing, Harry knew she was right. It didn't matter how many seconds he was able to protest his status as 'Malfoy's Boyfriend' but he had grown quite fond of the blonds insistent and rambling. It had been less than a week – five days, four hours, and 13 minutes to be exact when he threw his arms up and accepted his fate.

.

_"Mate… you can't be serious." Ron's pleading fell on deaf ears as Harry rummaged through his trunk and pulled out a well worn magazine that was littered with floating and twinkling hearts even if the page was stained with morning tea and crumpled. "Harry, please tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing." _

_"Fine," Said Harry, not bothering to look up as he quickly penned a few instructions on a page that had empty lines and small boxes that were now almost all checked. "I'm not doing whatever you're thinking."_

_For a moment the dormitory was quite, for a moment. "Bullshit." With that said, Ron stormed out of the room and slammed the door to the bathroom._

_Harry could only sigh and shake his head. When will his friend ever grow up? Signing his name with a forceful scrawl he was surprised to see what he had marked, his page simply disappeared… that was strange._

.

Satisfied with his appearance, Harry strolled to his door, determined, this time, to actually walk out… hand on the doorknob he felt panic well in him and needed to sit down before he passed out. Head in his hands he couldn't help but feel like a complete and total moron.

.

_There was a tap at his window and Harry was forced to open it before whatever was out there broke the damn window. Stumbling, he barely acknowledged it was in fact an owl and not a rabid Death Eater. The cool morning breeze brought him goose-bumps but as he untied the scroll on the owls leg he forgot all about the weather as his mind cleared further and the familiar lettering of his name and the name of the magazine caught his attention. Resting against the old but sturdy dresser he unrolled the scroll and read… and reread until a smile appeared on his lips. _

_This was it._

.

There was a knock on the door and Harry groaned, he really didn't feel up for company. The decision, in the end, was made for him as Draco Malfoy sauntered in, a put upon expression contrasting with his amused silver eyes. "We've missed our reservations."

Staring up at him with sad eyes, Harry couldn't help but feel completely worthless. He had ruined the night. The night of all nights. "I'm sorry."

Draco seated himself by his depressed looking boyfriend and took his hand in his, inspecting the bitten set of nails that had him shaking his head in exasperation. "You can make it up to me tomorrow when we go for a spa retreat. I can't believe you've bitten all of Madelyn's hard work. She'll be so mad she'll spit nails."

Harry couldn't help the smile that appeared as he listened to his lover ramble about his stupidity for biting his nails and ruining them.

.

_It was the fourteenth of February and the ceiling was crowded with owls carrying parcels of various shapes and color. There was swoops of birds and everyone quickly learned to move their plates out of the way as an owl swooped by. At the Gryffindor table, Harry calmly ate his breakfast, he ducked his head occasionally and moved his cup but other than that he was absorbed in his meal that he didn't notice the scowl set perfectly on his 'boyfriends' face. As the breakfast ended and he stood to leave he was confronted by an angry Slytherin who growled at him and stormed away. Harry couldn't help but smile much to everyone's confusion. _

_Draco's steps were quick and angry. He fumed silently and cursed the name Harry Potter loudly causing listening ears to snicker or blush at his inappropriate behavior. First in his class of Arithmancy he sat heavily in his seat, pulled out his text book, slammed it on the table and with angry hands, turned the pages that threatened to tear with each flip. Midway through a lecture there was a tap at the door before it creaked open. The professor looked up and rolled her eyes immediately. A cherub peaked in and flew in with a searching gaze while it carried a package that seemed to weigh twice as much as it was. After a moment, its violet eyes flashed with glee and it hummed its way to one very bemused Draco Malfoy. Gently settling the thin but long box in front of him it winked and vanished with a soft pop, leaving behind cloud of heart shaped glitter that collected on his desk._

_Confused and more than excited, Draco quickly untied the heart shaped ribbon and lifted the lid, only to gasp as the most delicate and beautiful rose rested on a cushion of satin. The rose bloomed and the scent was strong and as he touched the vibrant colored petal he couldn't help but feel extremely smug._

_Rumors at Hogwarts spread like wild fire so it wasn't too surprising that the rumor mill was at full speed and it quickly got around that Draco Malfoy, **THE** Draco Malfoy was receiving small gifts, some expensive and others seeming too simple for the Slytherin, though, no one had yet heard a complaint from his lips. As a matter of fact, he seemed to be living up the attention and making it well known that he more than deserved such treatment – he was a Malfoy after all._

_"Spoiled rotten he is." Muttered Seamus as he watched as **another** cherub swooped down during CoMC and plopped what looked to be a red heart shaped envelope._

_In response to Seamus's comment, Harry ducked his head and blushed, it was, after all, quite true. Peeking up from beneath the fringe of his hair, he watched as Draco's lips moved as he read the heart shaped parchment and smiled so wide that it looked as if his whole face glowed with excitement and happiness. "He deserves to be spoiled." Muttered Harry, much to the amusement of Hermione who shook her head._

_._

One minute he was listening to his lover speak and the next he was on his knees. With his new position he always found that it amused him how in the midst of pre-sex and post-orgasm, Draco could continue a conversation, even while his prick was being sucked.

.

_The kiss was unexpected but Harry didn't complain, hell, he would have been a moron to have. Back hitting something hard he couldn't have been more turned on as a tongue swiped against his and teeth bit at his lips. "Ehem." Wrapping his own arms around the slim waist he kissed back without hesitation, his shock momentary. "Gentlemen." He felt a hand slide down his back and he moaned as said hand rested on his arse. "Boys!" The shout was right at his ear and he jumped. "I expected better from you Harry Potter, what shameful display of lack of control. Well, back in my day such acts weren't condoned in public."_

The Slytherin snorted and Harry was hard pressed not to laugh. "Sorry."

The portrait looked them over, her rosy blush fading and she shooed them away with a wave of her fan.

A cool gloved hand took his hand and pulled him from the corridor. "For future knowing you must know I detest surprises but for you I can make an exception. Where are we off too?"

"Dinner and… well, it's a surprise."

Draco glanced behind him with amusement. "It had better be good or you'll find I don't forget very easily."

"Sure Malfoy, whatever swells your pretty little head." Harry tugged at the hand clamed into his and slowed them down to a decent pace. "No need to rush. I've reserved a table for the entire night."

.

Yes, it was true, he did tend to dote on the blond former Slytherin but it couldn't be helped. He had the means to do so and he did so with a relish. Draco deserved almost all of his attention, though he was an attention hogger to begin with… and very jealous to what he considered his.

"Mine." Growled out Draco as he pumped his hips and stilled as pleasure streaked through him and the muscles clamped around him tightened.

.

_Ron ticked off with his fingers. "One, you took him to Bladley's Fine Dining for your first date. Two, you dragged him to some tailor **and** down to Grier's Alley where we both know he's probably bankrupt you. Three, you rooted for Slytherin while you were grounded. Four, you carry his books." Ron looked at him with what seemed like genuine sadness as he shook his head in despair. "Mate, you're dick whipped." _

_Harry's head thumped onto the library table. "Ow."_

_In sympathy, Ron patted his back and Hermione, who sat across from them couldn't help but laugh._

.

"I love you, you spoiled poncy Slytherin." Murmured Harry as the tingles of post-orgasm numbed that portion of his brain of intelligence.

"Mmm, and don't you forget it. You're mine Potter." Kissing bruised lips, he nibbled down until he sucked on a piece of skin that tasted like salt and that vanilla lotion they both used religiously. Lifting his head, Draco looked on satisfied at the reddened portion of his lovers throat. "I'm hungry, cook me some of those fabulous mint cookies."

"It's late." Argued Harry. "I still need to take you out for dinner."

"True, how about we order from that lovely restaurant on Main Street and you bake the cookies, and while they're baking and the food is being cooked you can rub my feet."

Harry laughed, he was tempted to say no just to see the reaction on Draco's face but he didn't have the heart to do so. He would walk through fire and sleet for this man. "How about I pick up dinner, grab those brownies you adore at the corner store, come back here, I feed you, and then I'll rub your feet."

Draco did like the sound of it but then his smile turned to a frown. "What's today?"

"Wednesday, February 14th."

The frown quickly turned to anger. "You will not," hissed out Draco. "Leave to that restaurant! We'll order from here, you bake those bloody cookies, we eat, and then you rub my feet."

"Draco, it's only a 5 minute walk. I'll be back in less time it'll take you to set the table."

Draco's face reddened. "No! I won't have you near that stupid muggle!"

Harry blinked. "Who? Fred?"

"Yes!"

Harry sighed, so it was to that argument again. "He's only an acquaintance Draco."

"He pinched your arse that New Years **and** he tried to steal a kiss!"

Harry couldn't help but agree just for the sake of not having to piss the Slytherin off on this day. Draco really was a jealous lover.

.

_It was the anticipation that killed him… and if it wasn't the anticipation then it just had to be his boyfriend of 10 very long months. What with the glare being directed at him and the seething feel around him – if eyes could kill… _

_"Well, are you going to kiss me or not."_

_'How about not' thought Harry as he tilted his head back and glared at the offending piece of foliage above him. The bloody Mistletoe seemed to be mocking him but nothing could be done. The barrier around them was strong and would only tumble if the two stuck underneath kissed. Harry truly didn't mind the kissing; he and Draco managed not to care much over such occurrences that passed week since most kisses were very formal and done to complete strangers more times than not, but this was different. This was Michael McMullen from Ravenclaw – a Prefect that had the very well known hots for one Harry Potter and had been trying to be in this position for quite a while. "Try anything funny and I swear on Voldemort's carcass you'll regret it."_

_Michael pretended to think about it before a cynical expression appeared, lips curling. "Sure."_

_Glaring, Harry ignored the heat from his lovers stare and stepped forward. Leaning in he intended for a quick peck but he was surprised at the hands gripping his face and the tongue that manage to sneak past his pressed lips. Eyes widening to comical proportions he shoved the Ravenclaw away and wiped at his lips, spitting on the floor before scraping his tongue on the back of his cloak sleeve – that was disgusting._

_There was a shout and Harry turned – there stood Malfoy. Strike that. Several peers had to hold Draco back as he snarled and cursed as his furry filled eyes speared right through the smirking Ravenclaw who licked his lips. "I'm going to kill you!" threatened Draco._

_"Until next time Potter." Said the Ravenclaw._

_"You wish." Was Harry's weak response._

_Bloody hell._

.

Hanging up the phone, Harry sighed, Chinese food? This wasn't how he pictured the night going but he would work with what he got. From behind him, he heard plates clatter and off tune humming – Draco was tone deaf, he couldn't even whistle properly but that's what made him even more endearing. Shaking his head, Harry fumbled with the polished silver in his pocket and sighed yet again, moron should be stamped across his forehead for all the world to see.

"Stop depressing in that corner and come here."

"One of these day's I'm just going to say no." Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean it Draco, see, watch. No."

"You're all talk Potter, now come here."

Scowling, Harry reluctantly stood beside his lover. "Happy?"

"Thrilled. Now get naked, I'm feeling randy."

"Oh for the love of… mmph."

.

_The Slytherin common room didn't change much after all these years, he still couldn't believe his dear friend managed to brew Polyjuice correctly. "I swear on Salazar he's a dead man!" ranted Draco again, his once pale complexion flushed as he raved about injustice and possible means of tortures death – Harry thought he looked sexy as hell. _

_"Draco."_

_"And you!" Draco whirled around._

_"Don't you even dare point fingers at me, you damn well know I had nothing to do with this."_

_"I know that you moron, I was going to tell you to conjure a toothbrush and go brush your teeth, I refuse to kiss a mouth that's been touched by that dirty rotten son-of-a-bitch!"_

_"I already magicked my teeth… twice! Besides, you can't kill him, not yet anyway."_

_Draco growled, "I can do anything I damn well please, I'm a Malfoy!"_

_"Exactly. As a Malfoy you behave with dignity and respect. If anything you should at least hire someone to kill him, not get your hands dirty." Harry's words slipped out with less than a thought, he felt the weight of everyone's stare. "What?"_

_Draco looked down at him with a strange expression. "I would kiss you but your mouth is filthy. Hurry and clean up so we can shag like bunnies."_

_With reluctance Harry stood. "Fine, but I'm using your toothbrush."_

_"Fine! Trash it when you're done." With that said, Draco waited 'till the door to his room was closed and began plotting his revenge with his fellow Slytherin's._

.

His body ached but it was a good ache, a jealous Draco was a very horny and exceptional lover. Smirking as he slipped on his shirt, he remembered a time when he purposely tried to make Draco, a jealous Draco.

.

_The wall was hard and cold, his back ached as it was pressed against it and cool fingers squeezed at his throat. "Do you think I enjoy being made a fool of?" The words were hissed in his ear, a thigh pressing hard against his straining erection. "You shamed me tonight, love. Do you have anything to say to me?" _

_Harry swallowed the lump of fear that lodge in his throat. "Please…" the fingers tightened. "Draco."_

_"You'll regret this Potter." With angry hands, Draco gripped his lovers hair and dragged him to the four poster bed where he threw him on. "I told you Harry, you were mine, and what's mine remains mine." Unbuttoning the cuffs of his dress robes he began on the buttons holding the silky fabric together at his chest. "Compared to me I don't see the fascination you have with Joseph Cane."_

_"He's my partner in…" Harry tried to explain as he watched his lover undress but he was interrupted as the young wizard brandished his wand and without warning, the silk covers bunched at his wrists and ankles, effectively keeping him immobile. "Draco." The warning in that one word didn't faze the Slytherin in the very least. "Release me this instant."_

_"No." with a simple wave of his wand, the buttons to his dress robes released themselves and fell open, revealing trousers and a expensive undershirt that flared and cut off at the shoulder, leaving the blonds defined and pale arms in plain view. With another flick, the robes folded themselves and neatly settled atop a spare chair. "I think it's time you fully understand what it means to be my boyfriend. You have the gist of it with the cuddling, love notes, presents, and even the dates but you missed the fact you are exclusively mine."_

_On the bed, Draco straddled the quiet Gryffindor that glared up at him. "You're behaving like a prat."_

_Draco leaned down and licked at Harry's lips. "But I'm your prat. Though, I'll deny saying it."_

_"At least you smell nice." Said Harry lamely as he felt those soft lips kissing his neck and nipping at his skin._

_Strong yet soft hands caressed his chest and Harry gasped as those same hands gripped his buttoned silk shirt and tore at it, buttons flying every which way. "Who do you belong to Harry?" that sinful mouth lowered until those gentle nips he was aroused by turned harsher as pearly white teeth bit down hard on a brown nipple._

_"Fuck."_

_A tongue licked at the stinging nub. "Answer the question."_

_"God, you Draco. I belong to you." Another bite, but this time on the opposite nipple which had Harry arching off the mattress – Draco knew his weak spot and that was his nipples. "Only to you."_

_Manicured fingers scratched downward, leaving angry red lines that ended just at the edge of a pair of trousers that sported a noticeable erection bulging in the front. "I don't know whether I believe you." With patience, he flicked open the button and lowered the zipper. "I've watched you this past week, in the library."_

_"Nothing… happened." Harry moaned as a hand pressed down against his erection._

_"I know but it seemed to me you wanted something to happen. Did you Harry? Did you want to throw him down on that table and fuck him like I fuck you?" The bed rocked as Draco quickly moved to remove the pair of trousers and shoes, tossing them somewhere and both forgetting they even existed. A hand drifted over his thigh before it was snatched away and the mattress dipped and Draco stood, staring down at him._

.

Smiling at his egg roll Harry could remember quite clearly the entire night spent tied to that bed with a hard on and the whole no sex for a week that followed. He guessed it was his fault but when it came to making up it was the best he'd ever had to date. "You know Harry, I think the one thing muggle's did right was television I mean, are you watching. That man right there, the doctor, is actually the real guys twin who has amnesia and is trapped on an island while this guy here is having an affair with his half sister who he thinks is another patient… I mean come on, how scandalous can you get?"

"You and your blasted soaps."

"Hey! They're very educational."

Harry didn't bother to answer as he stabbed at his carton filled with shrimp drenched in a tangy sauce. "Draco?"

"Yes." It seemed his lover was enthralled in his show and Harry just knew this wasn't the right moment.

"Never mind." Harry sat back and finished eating as his thoughts ran wild. Minutes passed and he collected his dishes, knowing Draco liked to stretch out his meal during one of shows. "I'll just be upstairs alright."

"Ooh, wear that black tighty thing." Called out Draco.

Harry peeked around the molding of the door. "No." as an answer Draco snorted and dug into his shrimp. Then might not have been the right time but Harry was determined to make it so.

.

Stretching languidly, Draco banished the cartons of Chinese away with a swish of his wand. With a yawn he scratched at his full belly and was really looking forward to a nice long hot shower, a shag, and then bed followed by more shagging; the idea had merit and he was determined to follow it. Stepping out of the living area he was startled to see the carpet was littered with red rose petals. As surprise changed to smugness, Draco just knew Harry needed just a bit to realize what the day was. After all this long the Gryffindor was usually slow with the whole Valentine holiday spoiling.

Following the petals up the flight of stairs he noticed two trails, one to the bathroom and the other to the bedroom. "Harry?" he called out.

"The bathroom first."

Rubbing at his hands, Draco couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in him. Pushing open the door he wasn't truly prepared for the sight before him, where there once was a simple bathroom – basic necessities – there was now a spa like room, complete with a massage table and bubbling Jacuzzi. He knew, after today, the Jacuzzi would be a necessity. Best of all, there stood his lover, his sun kissed Gryffindor who wore nothing but a pair of black Speedo's. This had just become his favorite wet dream.

.

Harry resisted the urge to shift, barely, but he was determined to make this night memorable even if it killed him. With a gentle smile he lead his long time lover beside the massage table and carefully undressed him, his hands occasionally gliding over pale skin that trembled beneath his touch. Before long he had the Slytherin laid out and was rubbing fragrant oils along his skin, massaging deeply into the muscle while music that started with a swish of his wand played in the background like a low hum. Once his lover was slickened and barely conscious he dragged him into the bubbling steaming water where he washed him, taking gentle care to every part of his body and going so far as massaging a special lotion onto his skin to keep its lightness (Draco detested the sun considering he burned easily) and soft.

As Harry towel dried his lover, going so far as to tie the sash of the blonde's bath robe, he kissed his Slytherin. "Beautiful." It wasn't everyday that he witnessed the sight of his long time lover blushing but there it was, a faint tinge of red on pale cheeks.

"Love you." Draco murmured as he leaned in and kissed his Gryffindor, he truly did love his Harry, because that's how it was, Harry was his completely.

Pulling away with reluctance, Harry licked his lips, wanting to savor the unique taste that was Draco. "I have another surprise." Hands shaking Harry could feel panic creep up on him but he bore it down and was determined not to screw it up but his nervousness was easily noticed.

"It's alright, you don't have to…"

"No." Harry closed his eyes and pressed his brow against Draco's, taking comfort in the arms that held him close, protecting him from his own stupidity. "I have to. I love you Draco and this was supposed to be done at dinner but I panicked and… and I can't panic. Just please, hold my hand and pull me into the bedroom and lock the door. I don't want to bolt."

Puzzled, Draco did as he was asked, he took his lover by the hand and entered their bedroom, lit only by candles that hovered about. With a push of a button on the doorknob, he locked the door. "Harry?"

Harry stared down at his bare feet, wiggling his toes he liked the texture of the rose petals, though strange. Taking a deep breath he needed to get through this, there was no time like the present. "Come on, on the bed."

Draco eyed the simple tray holding a platter covered by a silver dome and a flute holding one rose. Carefully, Draco sat on the bed, one leg tucked under the other, watching wearily as Harry sat across from him. "I hope you know I'm stuffed."

Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together. "No, nothing heavy, well not too heavy considering…" clearing his throat.

"Harry, breath love." Reaching out, he ran a manicured finger down the length of his lovers nose. "So, I just lift the lid or what?"

"Umm, yea." Wiping his sweaty palms on his bare thighs, Harry waited none too patiently as Draco plucked the lid from the platter, as if afraid to touch more than needed.

An eyebrow quirked up, trying not to laugh, Draco took the simple Chocolate Frog box from the platter. "Harry?"

"Just – just open it please."

Shrugging his shoulders lightly, Draco turned the small box in his hands, amused that such a simple candy could cause a reaction to his Gryffindor. With very little force, Draco opened the lid to the candy and was surprised to see no card but a plain background with cursive writing. Squinting his eyes just a bit Draco read, "Will you…" that was it. Strange, thought Draco, at least he had the frog to look forward to, though he needed to talk to his lover about this ruined anticipation.

Removing the foil off the frog, Draco was prepared for it, the jump, the main reason to even get these candies, but nothing. Pouting, Draco snatched the frog from where it rested and took a bite off the head. Really, all this drama for something so… Draco choked on the bit of chocolate half chewed as he glanced back down in the small box. Thumping at his chest with his hand, his face reddened as he continued to cough.

"Draco?" Harry rushed to his lovers side and rubbed the Slytherin's back but Draco pushed him back. "Don't die on me, you can't die on me." Panicked Harry.

Shaking his head, Draco waited a moment as his breath returned to him. "You're an idiot." He managed to croak out. "But I love you."

"So yes?"

"Yes! Of course yes! What the hell took you so long?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder. "I wanted it perfect, I mean I had it in my pocket for the last two years and Hermione threatened me and practically forced me to think up some romantic thing and… and… I think I'm going to be sick." Harry swayed on his feet and Draco was up off the bed and holding him close.

"If anyone's supposed to swoon, it should be me." Draco held his lover closer as Harry buried his face into Draco's neck, clutching at him as if he were a life-line. "Yes Harry, yes, yes, yes…" Draco repeated as he laid kisses to what he could reach.

As they tumbled to the bed, the tray was pushed aside along with a half eaten frog and a small inconsequential package that had the words: _Will You…_ on the top lid, and on the bottom, right underneath a glistening platinum ring inscribed with words of love, was two simple yet life altering words: _Marry me? _

**FIN.**


End file.
